


Spring: Botany

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bondage, Character Study, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daniel wishes there was a botanist on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring: Botany

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to commemorate Spring. I have the crazy idea in my head to do one of these for each of my active fandoms today (hello, procrastination). Luckily that's not too many. One down, three to go.

Sometimes, Daniel wishes they had a botanist on the team.

Not that the rest of the team isn't up to snuff, oh no. He wouldn't want to step off-planet without Teal'c at his back, and Sam's always there to match anthrobabble with technobabble. And Jack, well,

"Jack?"

They'd all be lost without Jack.

Even so, it'd be nice to have a botanist along, someone who could read the plants in the area as easily as Daniel reads Goa'uld. Someone who could supplement what Serpents and hosts carefully immortalized in stone with what they unknowingly left behind in dirt and seeds. Someone who could tell him what the _hell_ the little vine by his foot is and how to deal with it; the one that appears to have sprung up from nothing and curled around his boot in the five-- ten-- _fourty-five_ minutes Daniel's been sitting on this particular patch of terra firma, sweating out whether the glyph on the wall beside him means "to destroy" or "to be reborn." The one that seems oddly determined to swallow up his leg in a sticky, green, toothless mouth of stem and leaves.

"Danny? A little more tied to your work than normal, aren't you? Or is this some sort of broad hint? I didn't think you were into that sort of thing, but it'll work. Even flyboys like me know how to tie a strong knot or t–-"

"Just hand me your knife."

Sometimes Daniel wishes he had a botanist to talk to.

"...No, see, you've really got to get in there; bit like gutting a fish. Insert the blade like so... And then pull up like _this._ ...There you go! Free for now."

"For now?"

"For now. Later? Who knows?"

But only sometimes.


End file.
